


Zephyr

by shxleav



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Ini hanya kisah Seungwoo dan Minhee yang saling mencintai satu sama lainnya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Minhee
Kudos: 1





	1. Awalnya Seperti Ini

"Kak, gue suka sama lo. Gimana kalau kita pacaran?"

Seungwoo yang tengah minum chatime yang dibelikan oleh Seungyoun, tersedak. Setelah beberapa saat mengatur napasnya agar bisa bernapas dengan normal, akhirnya ia bisa menatap Minhee yang masih bisa mengatur wajahnya dengan santai. Sementara wajah Seungwoo memerah, antara tersedak tadi atau karena pernyataan yang terlalu mendadak.

Meski tidak bohong kalau Seungwoo senang jika perasaannya di sini berbalas.

"Kak, kalau gak mau nerima gue juga gapapa." Perkataan Minhee itu membuat Seungwoo yang tadinya sudah senang, kini agak panik karena ia tidak ada niatan untuk menolak lelaki itu. "Gue paham kok kalau kita hidup di tempat pasangan sejenis itu tabu, jadi kalau ditolak bakalan ngerti. Intinya gue gamau menyesal aja karena gak mengatakan apa yang dirasakan. Terus...."

"Bentar," Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan Minhee berhenti berbicara, "Kasih saya kesempatan untuk berbicara."

Minhee menurut dan justru melihat Seungwoo mencari tong sampah terdekat untuk membuang gelas Chatime yang ada di tangannya. Padahal isinya masih setengah dan Minhee justru berharap jangan dibuang, karena dari kemarin dia ingin membeli Chatime hanya saja tidak jadi terus karena uang jajannya menipis.

Makan snack dan es kopi yang biasa diminumnya saat area kasir tengah sepi saja biasanya dibelikan oleh kasir nomor 7 dan 8 yang namanya kalau tidak salah ingat Sejeong dan Mina. Kalau Sejeong karena sekalian pedekate dengan Eunsang yang merupakan temannya yang bekerja menjadi _usher_ yang mengatur pembeli yang ingin melakukan transaksi. Sementara Mina yang tampaknya tidak sadar kalau diperhatikan oleh Seungyoun.

"Jadi....," suara Seungwoo membuyarkan lamunan Minhee dan membuatnya fokus kepada lelaki itu, "terima kasih karena telah menyukai saya dan soal perasaanmu ... bisa mendekat untuk saya berikan jawaban?"

Minhee bingung, tetapi menuruti perkataan yang lebih tua itu. Namun, yang tidak diduganya adalah Seungwoo menariknya untuk berjarak sangat dekat dan mereka berciuman di belakang kotak-kotak besar. Membuat Minhee bingung harus merespon seperti apa dan berakhir memejamkan matanya untuk membiarkan yang lebih tua menuntunnya.


	2. Bersamanya Harus Siap LDR

Punya pacar seperti Seungwoo membuat Minhee harus membiasakan diri terkadang LDR dengan perbedaan jam yang kadang memusingkan. Belum cukup penderitaannya, saat Seungwoo dalam fase bekerja maka tidak bebas dihubungi karena tanggung jawab pekerjaannya. 

Maka kalau ditanya masa favorit Minhee bersama Seungwoo adalah saat lelaki itu tidak kebagian jatah bekerja di negara atau kota mana pun. Membuat lelaki itu seperti pacar idaman karena mengantar jemputnya kuliah, berkencan selayaknya pasangan dan membagikan banyak cerita-cerita yang bukan diwakilkan oleh _chat_. 

Sayangnya, sekarang adalah waktunya Seungwoo dan Minhee LDR. Lelaki itu dikirimkan ke Singapura oleh tempat kerjanya. Minhee tidak berhak marah, karena dulu bertemu dengan Seungwoo juga karena ia yang dikirimkan oleh tempat kerjanya untuk menjadi kepala kasir di event penjualan buku impor terbesar di Jakarta setengah tahun yang lalu. Membuat Minhee sampai belajar dengan giat untuk kuliah di Kuala Lumpur.

Karena Seungwoo berasal dari sana dan dia tidak ingin saat waktu jeda yang dimiliki sang pacar harus digunakan untuk naik pesawat untuk ke Jakarta.

"Lo itu ya, sudah cinta beda sendiri, lintas negara pula," komentar Aisha yang merupakan teman Minhee dari SMA dan sekarang menjadi temannya di universitas, "untung cinta lo bukan lintas dimensi."

Minhee melirik Aisha dengan malas. "Bawel lo. Tuh pikirin gimana dapatin hati Hangyul aja."

Jadi, saat Seungwoo yang seharusnya masih berada di Singapura ada di hadapannya membuat Minhee kebingungan. Belum sempat mempertanyakan kehadiran Seungwoo, ia memeluk Minhee.

"Kak?" panggil Minhee. "Kerjaan di SG gimana?"

"Hari ini saya tidak ikutan _packing_ komputer."

Mungkin ada lima menit mereka melakukan hal ini dan saat Seungwoo melepaskan pelukannya, Minhee merasa hampa. Namun, sebelah tangannya digenggam dan membuat Minhee tertawa pelan.

"Jangan dijadikan kebiasaan kak, kabur dari pekerjaan."

"Kalau demi kamu, saya bakalan melakukan hal yang lebih gila."

Minhee menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengajak Seungwoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sudah Minhee duga, saat melihat keadaan kamarnya, pacarnya tidak akan bisa diam karena tidak tahan melihat berantakan. Seungwoo tidak mengomel atau mengatakan apa pun, tetapi Minhee pasti berakhir ikut membantu membereskan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya sendiri.

"Bulan ini siapa yang _comeback?_ " tanya Seungwoo yang tahu kalau Minhee mengikuti K-pop. "Mau aku belikan album untukmu?"

"Pokoknya ada posternya ya."

"Mau satu versi atau semua versi?"

"Wah sepertinya ada yang baru gajian sampai-sampai menawariku membelikan album berapa versi," goda Minhee yang membuat Seungwoo tertawa pelan, "terserah kakak, yang penting ada poster."

Pada akhirnya, mereka berbicara banyak hal. Tentang Seungwoo yang lagi-lagi harus berakting galak agar tidak ada perempuan yang menyukainya (yang tentu saja gagal) dan Minhee bercerita kalau perkuliahannya sekarang membuatnya pusing karena kadang suka latah menggunakan bahasa mandarin di depan dosen melayunya.


	3. Alasan Mereka Bisa Bersama

Kadangkala, Seungwoo tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menjatuhkan hati kepada Minhee. Pada hari pertama mereka bertemu, ia tidak begitu menganggap lelaki itu sebagai orang yang perlu diperhatikan. Namun, saat area kasir ramai dan kekurangan personil, Minhee tanpa disuruh membantu kasir nomor 7 untuk menjadi _packer_ dadakan.

Tidak banyak orang yang mempunyai inisiatif seperti itu dan Seungwoo berakhir memperhatikannya. Bahkan ia yang membuat perubahan peraturan bahwa usher ikut makan bersama kasir dan _packer_. Membuat Seungyoun yang menjadi patnernya kali itu, mengkernyit.

" _Why you do that?_ " tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris karena asalnya dari Singapura dan tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia. " _Oh, maybe the rumor is true._ "

" _Whats rumor?_ "

" _You like him,_ " Seungyoun menunjuk Minhee dengan dagunya, " _but nice catch, bro._ "

Seungwoo hanya tertawa karena interaksinya dengan Minhee sebatas menyapa satu sama lain sebelum mulai _shift_ di _event_ penjualan buku impor, saat lelaki itu izin ke toilet dan saat dia pamit pulang. 

Namun, karena Minhee membuat Seungwoo melakukan hal-hal di luar kebiasaannya seperti membeli donat dari salah satu gerai dan Seungyoun yang disuruhnya sebagai orang yang berpura-pura membelikan kepada seluruh tim kasir, packer dan usher. Hal lainnya adalah dia lakukan adalah mencari tahu profil Minhee kepada HRD, sampai membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya.

Jadi saat Minhee menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu kepadanya, rasanya menyenangkan. Perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan mencium Minhee tidak ada dalam skenario terliarnya di kepala. Namun, mereka melakukannya dan untung saja yang menangkap basah mereka adalah Seungyoun dan Mina.

"Kak, mikirin apa?" suara familiar itu membuat Seungwoo menoleh dan tersenyum. "Gak usah senyum kayak gitu deh kak kalau ujungnya dijawab bukan apa-apa."

"Galak ya."

"Biarin, yang penting aku kesayangannya kakak."

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan dan menarik Minhee untuk terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda 8 tahun darinya itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan Seungwoo membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut Minhee. Karena ia suka aroma shampo Minhee yang beraroma susu.

"Kak."

"Hmm?"

"Tiba-tiba mikir," Minhee sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan membuat Seungwoo menjauhkan diri dari kepala lelaki itu, "bagaimana kita di masa depan nanti?"

"Kita tetap bersama bersama."

"Kata Aisha dan Yiren, ucapan lelaki tidak bisa dipegang."

"Kamu juga laki-laki, Minhee." Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan helaan napasnya. Kadang dia lupa, Minhee tetaplah anak yang baru lulus SMA dan pola pikirnya masih transisi antara masa remaja ke masa dewasa. "Kita tetap bersama, selama salah satu dari kita tidak memutuskan berhenti mencintai."

"Aku sayang kakak."

"Saya juga sayang kamu, Minhee."

Mereka tetap di posisi ini sampai satu jam kemudian, karena setelahnya Minhee ada kelas dan Seungwoo yang tidak ada jadwal (lebih tepatnya dia menolak untuk bekerja dan orang kantornya tidak bisa memaksa) sehingga bisa mengantarkan lelaki itu ke kampusnya. Sepanjang jalan, mereka bercerita tentang konsep _girlgroup_ Red Velvet terbaru yang seperti Pengabdi Setan.


	4. Malam Minggu Ribut di Chat

Minhee bosan malam minggu sendirian. Seungwoo tentu saja sedang bekerja dan kali ini dia berada di Makassar. Membuatnya makan di tempat sushi seperti orang bodoh karena orang-orang disekitarnya datang bersama pasangan atau dengan keluarganya.

"Kangen." gumam Minhee dan bosan melihat feed IG Seungwoo yang penuh update dengan makanan Indonesia. Juga IG story yang penuh dengan tag ke Minhee karena menyukai _chicken katsu_ versi Indonesia karena katanya kuahnya lebih enak daripada versi di Malaysia. "SG makanan terus sih? Gak tahu apa yang di sini ada yang kepengen makan bareng?"

Minhee melihat notifikasi IG dan melengos karena banyak yang memfollow dirinya. Pasti perempuan-perempuan yang jatuh kepada pesona Seungwoo, padahal di profil lelaki itu jelas-jelas memasang emoji menggandeng laki-laki sebagai pasangannya. Entah mereka buta atau tidak terima orang setampan Seungwoo itu gay.

Minhee masih belum seberani itu mengumumkan kepada dunia jika dia gay. Orang yang tahu dia gay hanya beberapa. Orang tuanya tahu serta reaksi mereka tidak peduli, entah perlu disyukuri atau bagaimana mengingat Minhee hanyalah anak tiri di keluarganya. Di kampus hanya Yiren dan Aisha yang tahu jika Minhee berbeda. 

Bunyi notifikasi WA membuat Minhee hampir tersedak teh hijau yang diminumnya karena menampilkan nama orang yang tidak seharusnya mengiriminya pesan.

**Seungwoo:**   
Lagi makan sushi ya?  
Kangen, mau makan berdua  
Nanti saat saya balik, kita makan bersama

**Minhee:**  
Iya  
Bukannya sudah makan katsu?  
Tapi emang gak bosan tiap ke Indonesia makan katsu terus, kak?

**Seungwoo:**  
Tidak  
Soalnya ini mengingatkan saya dengan kamu yang memberikan kotakan ini saat baru mau mulai shift di Jakarta

**Minhee:**  
Bucin!

**Seungwoo:**  
Bucin?  
Jenis makanan baru di Indonesia?

**Minhee:**  
GATAU AH KAK, BODO

**Seungwoo:**  
Saya tidak bodoh  
Saya lulus kuliah 3 setengah tahun di Cambrige University dengan GPA 3,89

**Minhee:**  
Ya Tuhan, bukan begitu maksudnya aku, kakak!  
Auklah, capek kakak gak bisa dibecandain  
Kak....  
K  
A  
K  
A  
K  
Marah ya kak? :(((

**Seungwoo:**  
Bentar, saya harus menyelesaikan masalah kasir nomor 10  
She short 1.8 m  
Make Seungyoun want cursing

**Minhee:**  
MOHON MAAP, 1.8 M DARI BELAH MANA PENDEK?!  
Kakak dan aku juga 1.8 m kalau harus aku ingatkan  
KAK KALAU GAK RESPON AKU TELPON NIH

**Seungwoo:**  
1.8 million rupiah

Minhee rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala di meja karena salah paham dengan maksud Seungwoo. Hampir saja mereka berantem karena hal tidak penting seperti ini. Lagipula salah siapa kalau Seungwoo menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sepenggal seperti itu? Tentu saja dia akan mengira jika Seungwoo mengatakan 1.8 m pendek.

Kenapa tidak bilang kalau uangnya hilang 1,8 juta dan malah bilang pendek?

**Seungwoo:**  
Yep, she make plus 1.8 m

**Minhee:**  
WHUT?!?!  
THE MONEY?!?  
TF?!

**Seungwoo:**  
Language, sayang  
Saya tidak suka kalau kamu berbicara kasar

**Minhee:**  
ITU BAGAIMANA CERITANYA DIA LEBIHAN 1.8 JUTA?!  
Apa dari mesin EDC?  
Tapi asli ini keterlaluan banget sampe 1.8 million tuh??  
Iya maaf kak, kebiasaan main sama Aisha dan Yiren makanya cursing

**Seungwoo:**  
Katanya salah tekan angka di EDC buat credit card  
Padahal mau bayar pakai voucher sama credit card  
Seungyoun sekarang marah-marah kayak ngerap sama kasir 10  
Saya tadi kelepasan bilang jancok terus semua orang silent  
Artinya jelek ya?

**Minhee:**  
KAKAK SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN NGOMONG KASAR?!! (TT_TT)  
Jancok tuh kasar banget kakak, kayak TF gitu artinya  
Eh, lebih kasar lagi kayaknya, kak  
Kakak diajarin siapa ngomong itu ya ampun :(((

**Seungwoo:**  
...sama Kang Mina  
...waktu di Jakarta itu  
Sayang, jangan marah :(

**Minhee:**  
ASTAGA KAK MINA PACAR MISTER UYON?!  
BENTAR KAK, AKU HARUS BERANTEM DENGAN SESEORANG OKE

Minhee benar-benar video call dengan Mina dan malah diketawain saat protes kenapa Seungwoo diajarin bahasa tidak baik. Justru dibalik oleh Mina, "daripada kita dipanggil babi sama Seungwoo kalau dia marah, mendingan jancok aja cuy!"

Iya juga sih, kalau Seungwoo marah bahasa kebun binatang keluar sih.


	5. Pagi Gari Itu

Seungwoo tahu sikapnya ini membuat Seungyoun yang merupakan teman sekamarnya di Makassar sampai capek sendiri. Baru bangun tidur, hal pertama kali dilakukan adalah melihat HP dan update di IG story dengan muka bantal sembari tag Minhee. Setelahnya mencoba video call--yang seringnya di reject karena lelaki itu ada kelas pagi--dan baru kemudian membersihkan diri. 

" _Please bro, don't be so_ bucin." Seungyoun akhirnya menyuarakan protesannya.

" _What meaning_ of bucin, _anyways_?"

"Budak cinta, _slave of love_."

Seungwoo hanya menyengir mendengarnya, sementara Seungyoun melengos. Mau sebal, tapi Seungwoo itu baru sehidup ini setelah berpacaran dengan Minhee. Dulu, waktu masih dengan mantan pacarnya, Seungwoo seperti manusia tanpa perasaan karena takut membuat mantannya marah karena terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Eh, katanye ada budak baru nanti join di Kuala Lumpur." Jackson yang semeja dengan mereka membuka topik. Mengabaikan tatapan protes Seungyoun karena dia tidak paham bahasa melayu. "Semua orang cakap tuh orang _handsome_ dan katanya kenal kau, Seungwoo."

Seungwoo mendengarnya mengkernyit. "Siapa?"

"Byungchan katanya."

Seungwoo mendadak kehilangan selera makannya. Sementara meski Seungyoun tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, mendengar nama Byungchan membuatnya memutar bola matanya. Memang benar ada yang namanya mantan posesif.

" _Bro, c'mon_." Seungyoun sengaja berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Seungwoo. Jackson memanggil mereka karena jam baru menunjukkan jam 6 lewat 30, tetapi mereka sudah pergi. " _Order grab or gojek, we going eat breakfast at outside_."

" _But you already eat._ "

" _You don't eat anything, bro._ "

Seungwoo menghela napas dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan Seungyoun. Mengorder grab car dan asal saja sebenarnya menunjuk titik untuk sarapan karena tidak tahu daerah Makassar. Pada akhirnya supir mereka yang malah memberikan rekomendasi tempat makan dan berakhirlah keduanya di depan ruko yang cukup ramai.

" _You better call your bf._ " Seungyoun menyarankan hal itu yang membuat Seungwoo menatap lelaki itu heran. "W _hat? Am I wrong say that?_ "

" _Why you care?_ "

" _'cause we are friend, bro._ "

Seungwoo ingin bertanya, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon Minhee. Hanya perlu dua kali dering untuk diangkat dan mendengar kata, " _halo, kak?_ " membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Seungyoun ingin menelepon Mina, tapi perempuan itu pasti belum bangun. Setidaknya dia harus menunggu 1 jam lagi untuk bisa menelepon pacarnya. Nasib punya pacar suka bangun siang.

"Kamu bukannya ada kelas? Kenapa bisa angkat telpon?"

" _Aku lagi di toilet kak, makanya bisa angkat._ "

"Oh, kirain dosennya tidak ada."

" _Memang gak ada sih, kak. Cuma ada asisten dosen, jadi ya kelas tetap berlangsung,_ " Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, lalu senyumannya sedikit luntur karena mendengar, " _kakak, ada sesuatu yang terjadi ya?_ "

"Enggak, saya cuma kangen kamu."

" _Kakak jangan bohong ya. Minhee tahu kalau kakak lagi ada masalah makanya gak langsung ngomong kangen kalau telpon aku angkat di jam tidak wajar._ "

Seungwoo hanya bisa meringis karena Minhee bisa membacanya semudah itu. Mantan-mantan pacarnya tidak pernah memperhatikan sedetail itu dan membuat Seungwoo merasa mencintai Minhee adalah keputusan yang tepat.

" _Kakak...._ "

"Mantan saya satu pekerjaan di KL nanti."

" _Oh?_ " Seungwoo tahu Minhee tidak akan semudah itu terpancing cemburu. " _Mantan kakak yang mana ya?_ "

"Mantan pacar terakhir."

" _Yaudah, jangan berantem ya kalau nanti ketemu. Don't make a scene, okay?_ "

"Kamu tidak cemburu?"

" _Cemburu cuma buat orang yang tidak percaya diri dan aku percaya diri kalau kakak bakalan milih aku daripada dia._ "

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Melihat Seungyoun yang akhirnya _video call_ Mina dan kaget sendiri karena pacarnya sudah bangun dan sepertinya sudah di tempat yang tidak diketahui. Terlihat dari ekspresi Seungyoun yang bete karena seperti tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

" _Kak, aku balik ke kelas ya. Yiren sudah WA suruh cepat kembali ke kelas kalau tidak mau tasku dilempar oleh asisten dosen keluar._ "

"Belajar yang giat ya."

" _Iya kak, biar aku cepat lulus terus kita nikah gitu ya?_ "

Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan wajahnya terasa panas. Pasti setelah ini Seungyoun akan membandingkannya dengan kepiting karena rona wajahnya mirip seperti itu setiap kali menelepon Minhee.


	6. Melepaskan Rindu

Seungwoo sebenarnya bisa saja menolak tawaran pekerjaan di Kuala Lumpur dan ikut berlibur bersama Jackson ke Toraja. Namun, ia sudah kepalang rindu dengan Minhee. Tidak apa Seungwoo bertemu dengan Byungchan, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. 

"Kakak?" suara Minhee itu membuat Seungwoo tersenyum dan begitu dirinya didekati, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Minhee sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan sikap Seungwoo yang satu ini jika mereka terpisah lebih dari seminggu. "Kangen banget ya, kak?"

"Iya."

"Tapi bukannya berarti kakak bakalan langsung kerja kalau kembali kemari?"

"Setidaknya setelah jam kerja selesai, saya bisa makan malam bersama kamu."

Pelukan mereka akhirnya berakhir dan Seungwoo merangkul Minhee menuju ke mobil _sport_ -nya. Terkadang Minhee minder dengan status sosialnya dengan Seungwoo karena bagaikan langit dan bumi. Seungwoo itu salah satu keluarga _old money_ dan Minhee hanyalah masyarakat kelas menengah biasa. 

Minhee bisa berkuliah di Malaysia saja karena beasiswa dan juga setelah bertengkar hebat dengan orang tua tirinya karena mengambil jurusan yang tidak diharapkan, psikologi klinis. Mereka berharap Minhee mengambil bisnis, tetapi Minhee tidak ingin karena tujuannya sudah jelas. Dia ingin mengabdikan hidup untuk bersama anak-anak, tepatnya untuk anak yang berkebutuhan khusus.

"Minhee," panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh dan menatap Seungwoo yang tengah menyetir, "mau makan apa? Saya mau menepati janji untuk makan bareng."

" _Chinese food!_ "

"Seperti biasa bukan?"

Minhee mengangguk dan dari kaca spion di dalam mobil Seungwoo melihatnya, membuatnya tersenyum. Saat sampai di tempat mereka biasa makan, penjualnya menyapa dengan ramah. Beliau adalah segelintir orang yang tahu kalau Seungwoo dan Minhee bukanlah teman pada umumnya. 

"Menunya seperti biasa bukan?" tanya beliau saat Seungwoo dan Minhee berdiri di depan stand untuk memesan makanan.

"Aku jadi sayang deh sama engkoh," Minhee membentuk jari-jari tangannya menjadi pistol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah beliau, "jangan lupa dikasih bonus ya, soalnya Minhee lagi masa pertumbuhan."

Seungwoo mendengarnya tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Minhee. Membuat yang lebih muda menggerutu dan keduanya duduk di kursi favorit saat berkunjung ke tempat makan ini. Minhee seperti biasa baru akan diam kalau sedang makan, jadi sekarang adalah masa di mana lelaki itu menumpahkan semua cerita yang tidak bisa diceritakan karena Seungwoo bekerja. Membuat mereka LDR sementara.

Hanya saja, saat tengah makan ada anomali karena Minhee mendadak berkata, "kakak baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Nanti kakak ketemu sama mantan. Hati kakak baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kamu cemburu, Minhee?"

"Enggak," Minhee menggelengkan kepala, "tapi aku khawatir kalau kakak nanti memaksakan diri untuk baik-baik saja, padahal tidak. Apalagi kakak pernah cerita bagaimana hubungan kalian dahulu."

Seungwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, membuatnya bersyukur menerima Minhee ke dalam kehidupannya. Karena lelaki itu selalu mengkhawatirkannya dan melihatnya sebagai manusia. Bukan sebagai sosok pacar yang sempurna dan tidak boleh memiliki cela.

"Padahal saya berharap kamu cemburu."

"Gak ah, aku kan percaya diri kalau kakak bakalan milih aku daripada mantan kakak yang namanya Byungchan itu."

"Dia lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu, loh. Minhee."

"Tapi dia gak punya kasih sayangnya kakak lagi. Soalnya rasa sayang kakak udah sama aku."

Seungwoo tahu Minhee memang pintar berbicara, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu berakhir dengan wajah memerah karena perkataan lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Mungkin karena sejak dahulu, Seungwoo adalah pihak yang selalu mengumbar kalimat cinta kepada mantan-mantannya terdahulu dan tidak sering menerima kalimat cinta tersebut untuknya.


	7. Kunjungan Bersama Bocah

Minhee sebenarnya anaknya cukup malas gerak kalau selain aktifitas belajar di kampus. Tidak mau ikut organisasi karena merasa waktunya bersama Seungwoo yang sudah terbatas akan lebih terbatas lagi. Jadi Minhee lebih memilih magang di tempat penitipan anak jika tidak ada jam kuliah.

" _Mister, mommy said we going buys book together_ ," seorang anak berumur 5 tahun menghampiri Minhee yang membuatnya tersenyum, meski pedih karena ibu anak ini terlalu sibuk dan hampir selalu menitipkan kebutuhan anaknya padanya, " _when we go to the wolfie?_ "

" _Want go today,_ Dohyon _?_ "

" _Ayey_ _, mister!_ "

Jadi setelah menelepon sang Ibu dari anak tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian datanglah supir beserta _black card_ untuk berbelanja. Dohyon senang karena jam seharusnya tidur siang menjadi jamnya berjalan-jalan, membuat beberapa anak di tempat penitipan menangis karena tidak terima Minhee yang merupakan favorit anak-anak pergi tidak mengajak mereka.

Minhee menggandeng Dohyon menuju panggung di mana ada 2 MC yang tengah membacakan cerita buku pintar. Minhee sudah tahu isi ceritanya karena Seungwoo membelikan buku itu untuknya karena tidak tahu harus membelikan apa untuknya saat dirinya marah karena chatnya diabaikan. 

Siapa tidak marah kalau sedang galau-galaunya tidak bisa ikut fanmeeting G-Friend karena jatuh di hari ujian akhir semesternya malah diabaikan?

Meski rasa-rasanya Minhee bakalan lebih senang dapat album penuh tanda tangan G-Friend daripada buku anak-anak yang bisa bercerita menggunakan aplikasi.

"Minhee," panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh dan sudah diduga, itu Seungwoo, "kenapa kemari? Bukannya harusnya bekerja _part-time_?"

"Dohyon mau belanja buku."

"Ibunya menitipkannya padamu lagi, ya?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, kak. Biar ada alasan keluar untuk bertemu."

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan lima menit kemudian, Seungwoo harus pergi karena Seungyoun menyusulnya sembari marah-marah karena meja kepala kasir hanya ada dirinya dan Seolhyun. Padahal sudah tahu sedang ramai dan orang paling cepat serta teliti menghitung uang secara manual adalah Seungwoo.

" _Mister, who is she?_ " tanya Dohyon yang ternyata sudah selesai mendengarkan dongeng dan gesturnya meminta untuk digendong. Tentu saja Minhee turuti karena gemas dengan Dohyon.

"Dohyon, _he not she._ "

" _Okay_ ," Dohyon menganggukkan kepala, sementara supir yang tadi mengantarkan keduanya mengikuti di belakang sembari mendorong troli, " _so mister, who is she?_ "

Minhee hanya bisa menghela napas karena Dohyon masih suka salah meletakkan _he_ dan _she_ dalam percakapan. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus memberitahukan kepada SPVdi tempat penitipan untuk mengoreksi perkataan Dohyon.

" _My friend,_ Dohyon."

" _Oh? I think that's mister lover._ "

Minhee mendengarnya hanya tertawa dengan pemilihan kata Dohyon. Tentu saja untuk anak ukuran 5 tahun, keterbatasan kata adalah hal yang wajar. Selama Minhee dan orang sekitarnya masih mengerti, maka bahasa tidak sesuai dengan _grammar_ dapat diabaikan.

" _One day you will understand,_ Dohyon." Minhee tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan itu dan melihat buku yang didongengkan di panggung tadi. " _Look! The books cover so nice color, eh_ _?_ " 

Dohyon terlihat bersemangat dan meronta untuk diturunkan. Tentu Minhee lakukan karena Dohyon itu berat dan Minhee mengambilkan buku-buku yang diinginkan oleh anak itu sembari menjelaskan ceritanya tentang apa. Saat mengantri di kasir, Dohyon pergi membeli _boba tea_ bersama supirnya, meninggalkan Minhee sendirian bersama _black card_.

Hanya saja, Minhee tidak bisa menahan memutar bola matanya saat kasir yang melayaninya melakukan kesalahan. Minhee jelas-jelas mempunyai member dan buku yang dibelinya dihitung harga seperti biasa. Saat komplain, bukan nama-nama yang familiar yang tadi didengar oleh Minhee yang menghampirinya, tetapi seorang lelaki yang tidak Minhee kenal.

" _I'm sorry_ , kak Byungchan." Perkataan kasir nomor 9 tersebut membuat Minhee menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Awak tak periksa benar-benar tadi yang di _scan_ _packer_ saat ke toilet."

"Sudah saya cakap, kalau sebelum diproses dihitung dulu." Lelaki itu menghela napas dan menyentuh beberapa kali layar di komputer, lalu keluar nota pembatalan. Menatap Minhee, lalu tersenyum. "Maaf ya kesalahan kasir saya ini, Minhee."

Oh jadi ini mantannya Seungwoo. Juga Minhee tidak kaget kalau lelaki itu tahu namanya, soalnya dia masih memakai ID card tempatnya bekerja di penitipan anak.


	8. Saat Pacar Bertemu Mantan

Seungwoo sebenarnya berharap sepanjang sisa hidupnya tidak akan bertemu dengan Byungchan. Karena di antara semua mantan-mantan pacar Seungwoo, dia adalah mantannya yang memegang rekor terlama bersamanya. Namun, memang benar kata orang, semakin lama berpacaran semakin besar kemungkinan untuk putus.

Kadangkala, Seungwoo takut hal ini juga akan terjadi dengan Minhee. Apalagi mereka sekarang sudah jalan setahun. Seungwoo takut jika suatu saat akan berakhir begitu saja, karena Minhee sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Atau Minhee berubah menjadi orang asing yang membuat Seungwoo tidak mencintai lelaki itu lagi.

"Oh _shit._ " 

Seungwoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Byungchan tengah berhadapan dengan Minhee. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi dari ekspresi Minhee yang lebih eskpresif dari biasanya, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. 

Baru akan menghampiri, tetapi Seolhyun menahan tangan Seungwoo dan menariknya kembali duduk. 

"Kau orang jangan buat _scene_ di sana."

"Tapi...."

"Biarkan saja mantan kau mau cakap apa sama _your bf_. Kau yakin tak sama kesetiannya?"

Masalahnya bukan itu. Seungwoo tahu Minhee dan selama mereka berpacaran setahun ini, dia tidak akan mudah berekspresi jika tidak di depan anak kecil atau di depannya. Minhee sendiri yang bilang jika dia terlalu banyak berkespresi di depan orang asing, tandanya dia tengah kesal sampai harus berakting menjadi orang ramah.

Seungwoo takut jika Byungchan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Minhee meninggalkannya. Meski ia tahu jika Minhee tidak semudah itu akan pergi, tetapi kecemasannya tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Apalagi saat Minhee lewat di depan mejanya, lelaki itu memasang ekspresi kesal dan baru berubah menjadi ramah saat melihat Dohyon yang menenteng segelas _boba tea_ yang pasti tanpa _boba_.

Karena Minhee benci mengunyah bola-bola tapioka dan lebih suka versi tanpa _boba_. Belum lagi gulanya yang harus dikurangi sampai setengah karena kerongkongan Minhee yang sensitif dengan rasa manis atau dia akan batuk.

"Kak." panggilan itu membuat Seungwoo menoleh dan ternyata Byungchan. Membuat Seungwoo kembali melihat Minhee yang tengah memasukkan buku ke dalam kardus dan rasanya ia ingin membantunya. "Apa selera kakak memang semuda itu?"

"Bukan urusan kamu."

"Urusan aku, karena aku masih sayang kakak."

"Aku sudah tidak sayang kamu."

Byungchan baru mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Seungyoun datang dan bilang sekarang giliran Byungchan yang makan. Seolhyun sudah makan di giliran pertama karena dia perempuan dan lelaki itu melirik Seungwoo, berharap bisa makan bersama. Namun, Seungwoo memilih menghampiri kasir nomor 13 yang mengangkat kartu merah, menandakan ada masalah di meja tersebut.

"Chan, kau bodoh bale lah." Seolhyun berucap sebelum dia beranjak, membuatnya menoleh ke temannya semasa kuliah. "Kau pikir bisa mendapatkan balik mantan yang disia-siakan? Jangan kau ganggu Swoo dan Mini."

"Cinta emang bikin bego."

"Cuma kau level bale," Seolhyun melengos, "Swoo baik-baik kau cemburui. Sekali dia pergi, kau meraung-raung minta dia kembali. Kalau gak bodoh bale tuh ape namanye?"

Byungchan tidak menjawab dan memilih pergi ke tempat bisa mengambil makan siangnya. Namun, saat melewati Seungwoo, yang dilihatnya adalah lelaki itu tersenyum saat melihat orang yang bernama Minhee yang tengah menggendong anak kecil.

Tatapan itu, senyuman itu, semuanya Byungchan rindukan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Namun, semuanya sekarang diperuntukkan kepada orang yang bahkan tampaknya tidak menyayanginya dengan benar.

Karena tadi Byungchan mengkomfortasi Minhee dengan mengungkit semua yang terjadi dengannya dan Seungwoo. Justru dia tersenyum dan bertanya, "sudah selesai, kak? Karena saya cuma mau memastikan apa yang di struk dengan di promo di _island_ benar."

Bukannya harusnya orang normal akan merasa cemburu jika bertemu dengan mantan?


	9. Tentang Menyayangi

"Kak." Minhee lagi-lagi berbicara saat tengah makan dan itu adalah anomali. "Boleh jujur tidak soal Byungchan?"

"Sayang, dia lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu."

Minhee merengut. "Gamau manggil dia kakak, dia aja gak sopan sama aku."

Seungwoo tidak memprotes dan setelah menelan makanannya, dia bertanya, "mau ngomong jujur tentang apa?"

"Kakak kok bodoh ya dulu sampai pacaran 5 tahun dengannya?"

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tertawa canggung, karena terlalu sering mendengarkan hal itu. Saat mereka berpisah, hanya segelintir orang yang merasa sayang dengan lama hubungan dengan Byungchan. Kebanyakan teman-temannya malah merayakan kesendiriannya karena lelah sendiri dengan sikap Byungchan.

"Ya ... gitu."

"Kakak tuh ya, pintar di akademik, sayangnya bodoh di kehidupan bermasyarakat," kalau orang lain mendengar perkataan Minhee pasti akan marah, tetapi Seungwoo tidak karena yang dikatakan pacarnya itu memanglah kenyataan, "gak kebayang dulu kakak sebucin apa sampai bisa depresi pacaran dengan Byungchan."

"Setidaknya itu sudah berlalu," Seungwoo tersenyum dan menarik tisu untuk menyeka ujung bibir Minhee, "sekarang ada kamu di hidup saya dan bukan dia."

"Ah masa? Dia ada di tempat kerja kakak, loh." Minhee mengingatkan. "Lagipula dia gak profesional banget sih kak. Masa ngomongin masa lalu kalian di depan karyawan dan pelanggan?"

"Apa?"

"Masa dia cerita banyak hal dan aku harus motong demi menyelamatkan citra kalian berdua," jelas Minhee yang memutuskan minum, lalu melanjutkan, "asli kak dari caranya berbicara aja udah kelihatan dia cari perkara dan cari perhatian banget. Kenapa kakak bisa tahan sih dengannya?"

Seungwoo hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya, sementara Minhee melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai, dia menunggu Seungwoo karena mau mencuci piring kotornya mereka. Sekarang mereka ada di apartemen Seungwoo dan karena lelaki itu sudah memasak, maka Minhee tahu diri untuk mencuci peralatan makan.

"Minhee," panggil Seungwoo saat lelaki itu memunggunginya karena tengah mencuci di westafel, "kamu cemburu sama masa lalu kami?"

"Aku gak cemburu."

"Jadi kenapa kemarin saya lihat kamu terlalu banyak berkespresi di depan Byungchan?"

"Akting sebagai manusia normal yang terlihat seolah cemburu." Sahut Minhee seadanya dan menggosok sedikit lebih kuat pada bagian belakang panci yang dipakai Seungwoo memasak. "Padahal aku marah, kak."

"Karena masa lalu kami?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku marah karena dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk mencoba mendapatkan kakak kembali." Minhee mulai menyalakan keran air dan membasuh peralatan makan yang sudah disabuninya. "Jatuh cinta itu memang pakai hati, tapi logika jangan lupa digunakan biar tidak terlihat bodoh. Makanya aku marah padanya karena dia membuat dirinya bodoh." 

Seungwoo kadang lupa, Minhee itu punya pola pikirnya tersendiri yang bagi orang lain terkadang sulit dipahami. Seperti yang didengarnya tadi dan membuat Seungwoo menghela napas dan mendekati Minhee. Berdiri di belakang Minhee, lalu memeluk dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Minhee, meski harus sedikit berjinjit karena entah sejak kapan pacarnya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kak, aku gak bisa gerak."

"Minhee, saya sayang kamu hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Seterusnya sampai kapan kak?" Minhee selalu seperti itu, selalu meminta kejelasan waktu untuk semua hal. "Seterusnya atau selamanya itu _bullshit_ kak."

Dan Seungwoo selalu memiliki jawaban yang sama. "Sampai umurmu enam puluh tahun dan aku mendekati umur tujuh puluh tahun."

Minhee tidak mengatakan apa pun, tetapi lima menit kemudian Seungwoo diusir untuk menjauhi Minhee karena tangannya bergerak ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Membuat Minhee jengkel dan Seungwoo tertawa seperti orang bodoh.


	10. Kebersamaan yang Berharga

" _After closing, we goin' to party_ ," perkataan Seungyoun membuat Seungwoo menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala, tanda tidak akan bergabung, " _your bf didn't give you permission?_ "

" _I have promise with him._ "

"Bucin!"

Seungwoo tertawa saja dan Seungyoun tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena di depannya ada kasir nomor 8 yang datang menyerahkan uang. Baru berpikir untuk meminum teh bobanya, kasir nomor 10 datang membawakan uang yang membuatnya menghitung secara manual sebelum mengecek kembali dengan mesin. Memastikan dua kali agar tida ada yang salah.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Minhee tidak pernah melarangnya untuk klubbing. Bahkan beberapa kali Minhee yang meminta untuk diajak klubbing yang tentu saja Seungwoo marahi karena belum usianya. Bagi Seungwoo, usia legal klubbing itu 20 tahun. 

Karena usia itulah Seungwoo baru masuk ke dunia seperti ini dan beberapa kali Minhee bilang akan pergi bersama Aisha atau Yiren saja. Tentu saja tidak akan pernah terealisasikan karena Minhee itu malas gerak kecuali berhubungan dengan anak kecil, kampus dan juga Seungwoo. 

Saat jam kerjanya berakhir, Seungwoo sengaja pulang lebih awal. Sengaja menghindari sesi foto bersama kasir-kasir karena tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu. Minhee sebenarnya tidak cemburu, tetapi Seungwoo tidak mau membuat lelaki lebih muda itu tidak nyaman. Ia tahu banyak perempuan memfollow akun Minhee yang tidak dikunci karena akunnya berisikan foto mereka berdua.

Apalagi bio di Instagramnya menggandeng lelaki. 

"Kakak?" panggilan itu membuat Seungwoo yang menunggu di lobi tempat penitipan anak, tersenyum. Minhee masih menggendong Dohyon, segera menghampirinya. "Tidak ikutan _after party_ bersama yang lain?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu lebih berharga daripada _after party_ itu." Seungwoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Dohyon. Mencoba menggendong anak itu, tetapi ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan dan malah makin bergelanyut manja di leher Minhee. "Ibunya belum menjemputnya?"

"Lembur, jam 8 malam nanti baru datang."

"Lalu kamu bagaimana?"

"Aku menunggu."

Seungwoo menghela napas. Minhee selalu begitu, mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menjaga anak-anak yang _over time_ karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Memang gajinya ditambah, tetapi Seungwoo sebal karena itu berarti waktunya bersama Minhee berkurang.

" _Mister, I want boba tea_!"

" _Your mother will be mad if you drink boba_."

Dohyon tidak peduli dan mulai mengulang kata yang sama. "Boba boba boba boba boba boba."

Seungwoo mungkin akan membelikan karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan Dongpyo. Namun, Minhee bergeming dari rengekan itu dan memilih membawa Dongpyo ke dalam tempat penitipan. Seungwoo mengikuti dan di dalam hanya tinggal beberapa _miss_ dan mereka menyapanya.

Dohyon tentu saja sebal karena tidak diturutin keinginannya, tetapi Minhee tampak tidak peduli dan justru membuka HP-nya. Hanya untuk memperlihatkan mainan Happy Meal edisi bulan depan yang membuat Dongpyo seolah lupa kekesalannya dan menatap layar HP Minhee dengan berbinar.

Kadang, Seungwoo bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Jika di masa depan nanti ia berkeluarga dengan Minhee dan mengadopsi anak, pasti lelaki itu menjadi ayah yang tegas, tetapi sayang kepada anak mereka. Sementara Seungwoo pasti tipe ayah yang mudah menyerah untuk membelikan apa pun anaknya inginkan asalkan tidak mendengar rengekan.

" _Mister, who is she?_ " Seungwoo mengkernyit saat mendengar Dohyon menunjuknya sebagai seorang perempuan.

" _He_ , Dohyon." Minhee mengoreksi dan duduk di samping Dohyon. Membuat anak itu segera berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Minhee. " _He is my friend._ "

Dan sebanyak apa pun momen yang telah terlewati bersama Minhee, lelaki itu tidak akan bisa mengakui kepada dunia jika Seungwoo adalah pacarnya. Ia mencoba mengerti, karena Minhee pasti takut menghadapi dunia jika mengakui terang-terangan sebagai seorang gay.

Namun, tidak berbohong jika rasanya sakit karena tidak diakui oleh Minhee.


	11. Konfortasi Afeksi

Seungwoo menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan saat melihat Byungchan di depan pintu apartemennya. Ini jam 12 siang dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Namun, kenyataanya dia berada di sini dan Seungwoo tidak ingin mempersilahkan Byungchan masuk ke teritori privatnya.

"Kebiasaanmu tidur mati tidak berubah ya." Byungchan tertawa pelan dan Seungwoo tidak tersenyum sedikit pun. Sadar jika Seungwoo tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Byungchan menghela napas. "Kenapa sejahat itu kepadaku? Apa tidak bisa memberikanku kesempatan kedua?"

"Saya sudah lebih dari ratusan kali memberikanmu kesempatan selama lima tahun kita bersama," Seungwoo akhirnya berbicara dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia tadinya ingin berbelanja, tetapi situasi hatinya kacau melihat Byungchan, "dan saya tidak bodoh untuk tahu tujuanmu mendekat kembali untuk kita kembali bersama."

"Apa salah aku ingin kita bersama?"

"Saya tidak mencintai kamu lagi."

"Bohong!" Byungchan memegang kedua lengan Seungwoo dan menatapnya. "Lima tahun apa bisa dibuang semudah itu? Bukannya waktu itu kita hanya _break?!_ "

Seungwoo menepis tangan Byungchan dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia tidak mempedulikan rancauan lelaki itu, sampai langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena sudah berada di depan lift, tetapi karena nama Minhee diseret dalam percakapan ini. Membalikkan badannya dan menatap Byungchan dengan wajah datarnya, pertanda Seungwoo sedang marah besar.

"Diam." Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan suara rendah. "Saya tidak peduli kamu mengatakan hal jelek tentang saya, tapi tidak akan diam jika kamu mengatakan hal buruk dengan Minhee."

"Tapi memang kenyataanya dia aneh. Suka melihat perempuan menyanyi dan berpakaian sexy, apa yakin dia tidak memanfaatkan...."

"BYUNGCHAN!"

Suara Seungwoo bergema di lorong apartemen dan membuat lelaki itu terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat kaget sekaligus takut dengan responnya Seungwoo. Karena dia belum pernah selama kenal dengan Seungwoo melihat lelaki itu berteriak semarah tadi.

Ini kali pertama dan itu hanya karena seorang lelaki yang tidak jelas apa benar-benar mencintai Seungwoo atau hanya memanfaatkan hartanya.

"Saya akan keluar dari pekerjaan," Seungwoo akhirnya memberikan keputusan final, "kalau kamu pikir mengejar saya sampai ke pekerjaan yang saya cintai bisa membuat kita kembali, kamu salah besar."

"Tapi...."

"Karena meski saya mencintai buku dan uang, Minhee adalah prioritas teratas saya." Seungwoo tidak peduli sekarang wajah Byungchan tengah menahan tangis. Wajah yang dulu mampu menahannya untuk memutuskan lelaki itu selama rentang waktu lima tahun mereka berpacaran, nyatanya hari ini tidak memberikan efek apa pun. "Kamu bukan prioritas saya lagi. Kamu adalah masa lalu saya dan itu mutlak."

Seungwoo berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju lift. Saat masuk dan menunggu pintu lift tertutup, ia bisa melihat Byungchan menangis. Dulu, tangisan lelaki itu membuat Seungwoo merasa gagal menjadi orang yang menyayanginya. Sekarang, tangisan itu seolah tidak ada artinya dan saat pintu tertutup, Seungwoo mengambil HP-nya. Melihat ada pesan dari Minhee dan tersenyum karena dikirimi foto bersama Dohyon.

**Minhee:**  
Katanya dia kangen dengan lelaki tampan yang menjadi temanku  
So mister, are you free today?

**Seungwoo:**   
From now, anytime for you, Minhee

**Minhee:**   
Hah?

**Seungwoo:**  
Saya memutuskan berhenti  
Saya lelah kita terus LDR  
Saya akan kembali mengurusi bisnis percetakan buku

Dan kemudian, Minhee memutuskan untuk menelepon Seungwoo yang membuatnya tersenyum karena tahu lelaki itu pasti akan menanyakan rentetan pertanyaan tentang alasan berhenti.


End file.
